The Fox, the Phoenix, and The Hound
by KingBeasta
Summary: The three riches and famous devils have just arrive at Yokai Academy and they are each S-class monsters that are powerful enough surpassing the very legendary Vampires op naruto op flameso op Datinet Naruto x moka Flameso x Kurumu Datinet x Mizore
1. Chapter 1

The three riches and famous devils have just arrive at Yokai Academy and they are each S-class monsters that are powerful enough surpassing the very legendary Vampires

It's a normal day at Yokai Academy with Tsukune Aono getting his blood sucked out by Moka Akashiya, Kurmu Kurono hugging his arm Mizore Shirayuki hiding behind a tree and Yukari Sendo hugging onto his other arm.

So it's basically a normal day at the school but suddenly all the males and females crowed forming a huge circle shattering around while Tsukune and friends wondering. What's happening when people start to scatter around you see three students. Usually this wouldn't bring a huge commotion but these three students are the rich and most powerful monster.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the nine tailed Fox heir to the Kistune Youkai and heir to the Uzumaki-Namikaze Corporation who are a well-known company that manufactures medicine and new medic technology. (Naruto looks like from tail of a gusty ninja)

Flameso Zen a phoenix heir to the Phoenix Clan Flameso is the heir to Zen Industry who specialize in business with vehicles and heir to the dojo. (Flameso has short spiky red hair and yellow eyes)

Datinet Jinsokunaha a Baskerville heir to the Jinsokunaha clan and dojo they focus on business medicine, and advancing everyday things such as building, teachings equipment, weapns, and clothes. (Datinet has midnight blue hair, yellow eyes, and a yellow triple triangle tattoo on his left face bellow his eye.)

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore are shocked at seeing the three most powerful monsters. Especially Naruto uzumaki who is the same race as Kuyo but unlike Kuyo Naruto has nine tails instead of four tails like Kuyo. And Naruto is much nicer and kinder.

Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet look at Tsukune's group Naruto lays his eyes on Moka, Datinet lays his eyes on Mizore seeing her hiding behind a tree, and Flameso sees Kurmu. Each girl blushes when the three boys looking at them Naruto smiles cheerfully, Flameos gives a half smirk showing his fangs, and Datinet also gives a half smirk causing each woman to blush deep red. While Tsukune growls in jealously.

"What's so special about them" asked Tsukune seething in jealously. "Aww is Tsukune jealous?" asked a grinning Yukari Tskune looks shock shaking his head in embarrassment "What of course not!" exclaimed Tsukune "What's so special about them? Tsukune those 3 are famous in the Youkai world they're from the richest and most powerful rivaling the S-class Vampires" said Yukari with her chest popped out happy that Tsukune is paying attention.

Kurumu gains a tic mark for Yukari gaining so much attention at seeing Yukari gaining all the attention. "Aye Gaki don't act so, smug that's not very knowledgeable. Everyone in Monster World know who Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet are only the ignorant fools and dumb people don't know who those three are" Yelled Kurumu glaring down at Yukari as she glares back at Kurumu the group sweat drops at the scene. Which is an everyday thing but still never gets old seeing a teenager glaring down at a kid.

"Aww powerful" said Mizore who suddenly appear next to Tsukune. Shocking everyone and giving them a heart attack.

Naruto, Flaameso, and Datinet snicker at the comedic seen. "Well that's something you don't see every day ya' know" said Naruto.

"True especially that one with purple hair sure is interesting" said a passive Datinet happy getting away from the fanboys/fangirls.

"Agreed I can tell those guys cause a lot of problems" said Flameso having a half smirk at the idea of somebody possibly changeling him and his friends. "Hmm true Flameso but let's asked them were is the Chairmen Office is" said Naruto. As Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet walked over to the newspaper group. "As they were walking over each girl blush it's quite understanding since they are handsome powerful young men.

" omg he's hot. Wait did I just said that I thought I like Tsukune-kun/koi/Fun-zoku" thought each of the girls Tsukune looks over too the girls seeing them blush "man what the hell do those 3 got I don't well I guess they're handsome powerful rich God dammit it's not fair!" Thought Tsukune who's now having its own personal pitty party.

"That Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is strong I say take him as your mate" demanded Inner Moka looking Naruto with lust and hunger.

"B-B-But what about Tsukune-kun" said a blushing stuttering Moka.

"What about him. He's weak and not even strong mating him would make weak offspring and besides don't you want to be with Uzumaki you always did have a crush on him when you were young." Said Inner Moka as she's trying to convince Outer Moka to going out with Naruto and not Tsukune who has yet to asked her out.

"Omg it's Flameso Zen who's from a royality you think he doesn't go for the Royal types but mom told me his family isn't like that maybe he's my destine one and not Tsukune-koi" thought Kurumu as she turns atomic red of thinking of her destine one being someone like Datinet.

"Ahh Datinet" thought Mizore. As Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet walk in front of the newspaper club the three boys give them a half bow showing their respect. Naruto rubs the back of his head nervously "we're new here but he don't know where the chairman Office do you guys think you can help us out" asked a grinning Naruto. They nodded and Moka walks in front of them with light blush on her cheeks.

Y-Y-Yeah it's over there" said Moka pointing at a fairy large building with two dead trees on each side "thank you" said Naruto as he waves at them going to fairly large building.

"Well she was cute" said A cold and passive Flameso.

"Yea she is I might asked out that vampire" said a Naruto smirking the group then make it the large building seeing a double sided door. They see the headmaster Tenmei Mikogami Sitting in his chair with his usual grin looking at the three monsters.

"Alright old man what the fuck do you want and why call us to this school." Asked Datinet glaring at Tenmei. Tenmei grins widden at this "I've called you boys here to keep an eye out for anyone disturbing the peace at this school and I have a feeling Fairy Tale well start making it's move." Said Tenmei the three boys are shocked at hearing Fairy Tale.

"And what about the human" said Flameso glaring at Tenmei "ah you mean Tsukune I originally plan to use him to lure him out but now I've got you three I don't need him" each of them nodding. "It that all" asked Naruto " no one more thing when the **Public Safety Communitee** start showing up I want you to end them"said Tenmei in dead serious face causing them to each smirk.

Naruto then smirks at how he's allowed to finally but Kuyō in his place. He honestly hated Kuyō he found his arrogance increassly annoying and now he get's the chance to finally kill that self arrogant idiot. He always saw Kuyō lower than himself and now's he's going to prove it. "Now that's all taken care of here's your class schedule giving the boys their pieces of paper the boys each left.

" I can tell with those 3 around here everything has just got exciting" said Tenmei as he chuckled.

Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet made it to home room where they see a blonde with cast ears she blushed at seeing The boys. "Are you boys the new students asked Nekonome but feeling like face palming herself when the headmaster said Naruto, Flames, Datinet will be in her class.

"Yea we are my name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Dattebayo !" Causing each girl to blush at the guys to glare in jealous of a new pretty boy.

"I'm Flameso Zen" said Flameso in a cold tone making everyone shiver.

"My name is Datinet Jinsokunaha" said in a uncaring tone which made everyone think he has one of those brooding and emo people which he wasn't.

"Thank you for the introduction bogs now how about you three sit behind Mizore Shirayuki" they each nod going to their assign sets Mizore blushes when Flameso winks at her. Thus starts the first day when newspaper club meets three Princes.


	2. Chapter 2

As the math teacher walks by all the boys are in awe at her beauty

"Who the hell is that" said a boy.

"That's the hot math teacher Ririko Kagome" said another boy

"I've never seen her." Said a student.

"She was in the last episode dude". Suddenly the wind picks up giving everyone a panty shot causing every guy to have a nose bleed.

In class Ririko is gicing her lession.

"Right now let's take out formula area of a circle to and use it to derive this cone on the board kay" said the cheerful blushing Ririko

"Kay" said everyone in response.

"Sooo bored so this is what being bored to death feels like" thought a very bored Flameso letting his mind wander "god I already know this bullshit well at least seeing the confuse and scared face of that pathetic human is quite entertaining" thought Flameso enjoying seeing Tsukune struggle as Ririko calls him on to answer the problem. Flameso, Datinet, and Naruto snickers at how Tsukune not knowing how to solve the answer then again each of the boys were tutored at a young age.

"That means you're supposed to listen to the teacher so, do it again and I'll give you a spanking. We're getting close to finals you know you need to focus on the task".said Ririko

"Oh no! I'D FORGOTTEN ALL ABOUT FINALS AT THIS RATE I'M GOING I'M GOING TO GET AN F IN THE FINALS" Yelled a very panic Tsukune.

Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet go to Naruto's room to watch tv and smoke weed unlike everyone else they we're ready for the Finals it pays that your tutors have a degree in math. Around the large room is chips, pizza, sprite, and weed brownies the boys are watching **Batman: Mask of Phantasm**.

"Man this movie is dope as fuck" said Naruto.

"Yep a true work at art." Said Datinet.

"What the hell did you aspect he is Batman" said Flameso as Flameso grabs some pizza he then inhales a large breathe with smoke coming out.

"I'm going to ask out Kurumu-chan" declared Flameso.

"Huh" said both Naruto and Datinet not sure how to take what they're friend said.

"So, when you gonna do that Flames" asked Datinet as he stuffs his mouth with cheetah pops.

"I Plan to do it now then later unlike that stupid human I know what I want and I ain't no fuckin pussy" said Flameso as he puts out his blunt then gets ready to go looking for her.

"Do you even know where the hell she is ya'know" asked Naruto with his eyebrow raised up.

"That shouldn't be a problem you seem to forget Naruto that I'm able to sense others peoples aura even I only met them once" said Flameso.

Naruto then nervously laughs while rubbing his head wondering how the hell he forget about Flameso being able to do that.

"See y'all guys. Oh yeah on the side note if you're really interested in Moka and Mizore I say pursue them before they believe Tsukune is their lover or whatever I don't care what you two do really" said an uncaring Flameso.

Naruto and Datinet both sweat drop at this "Do you think Kurumu reallying going to go after someone cold as Flameso." Asked Datinet.

"Datinet you're no better" said a deadpan Naruto.

"EH true" said Datinet as both of them continue to watch the movie.

 **With Flameso**

Flamso then stops at a light pole he loses his eyes concentrating on the aura of Kurumu he then sees various aruas of everyone. He sees Naruto which is orange-red, Datinet who's is grey, Moka who's is blood red, Mizore who is icy blue, Yukari whos is tan, Tsukune, who's is brown, and finally Kurumu who's is dark purplish-pink, Flameso then smirks "I found you. There's no way I'll allow that human to have your heart when he can't even decide what he wants" said Flameso as he runs to the cafeteria seeing Kurumu at the vending machine buying some orange juice. Flameso speed walks over Kurumu sees the handsome Flameso walking towards her.

"Oh My God what is he doing here. Wait that's stupid he's probably going to buy something" thought Kurumu but that doesn't help her mind coming up with crazy scenarios.

"Hey Kurumu-chan can I call you Kurumu-chan" said a confident Flameso as he admiring her beautiful face.

'S-S-S-S-Sure you can call me Kurumu-chan if-if-if I ca-can call you F-F-Flameso-kun" quelled Kurumu then quivkly covers her mouth at what she just said Flameso smirks at this.

"So how goes study I heard you and your frriends were having a study session" asked Flameso.

"Y-y-y-yea we're all study what about you and you're friends" asked Kurumu wanting to know more about Flameso."

"Actually we don't need to study." Said Flameso as he enjoys the shocked face of Kurumu "You see we all had tutoring when we were young and said tutors have a degree in mathematics so by the time we were 13 we already knew what you guys are learning in high school." Said Flameso.

Kurumu mouth drops to floor hearing about his education as a child "Oh Fuckin God. Handsome, Smart, Strong, and Powerful wow he's a keep and actually kinda better than Tsukune-koi" thought Kurumu who's deep in thought wondering who she should go for the boy she knew or this knew boy. Shen feels like she's being stared at she sees Flameso yellow piercing eyes Kurumu then blushes at the feeling of Flameso staring at her.

"So Fl-Flameso-kun w-w-w-what are you doing here" asked a nervous Kurumu.

"Oh I wanted to ask you out to be my girlfriend" said a confident Flameso showing he isn't someone nervous or a person to breakdown under pressure if Kurumu was blushing now then she's now blushing atomic red at seeing her second crush just straight up asked her out.

"I d-d-don't know wh-what abo-o-out Tsukune-koi" said a now unsure and nervous Kurumu.

"Oh you mean the idiot who can't even tell which girl he want the vampire, the succubus, the child witch, or the snowgirl." Flameso then exhales some breathe "seriously tho you claim you girls all like him but has he took any of you girls on a date or even tell you're gorgeous or even pay attention to you I swear it seems like he only gives a shit about the vampire and just stringing you all around." Said Flameso as he looks at her.

"That's not true Tsukune-koi likes me I just have to show him my love then- "then what he'll sweep you off your feet I'm sorry Kurumu-chan that's just hopeful thinking has he ever look at you the same way he looks at Moka" asked Flameso she then shakes her head no Kurumu then thinks of all her trying and advancing as to trying to get Tsukune to like her but all failed she then decided to give Flameso a shot.

"Okay I'll go out with you Flameso-kun but no grabbing my boobs, ass or trying to kiss me when I'm not ready!" declared Kurumo Flameso just sweat drops at this "You know I'm not a sexual deviant right" said Flameso with his right eyebrow raised Kurumu blushes at this.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow kay" said a nervous Kurumu Flameso smiles in return nodding his head he then gives her note of paper with his room number on "If you want to visit me and get to know me more just come to my room" said Flameso he then walks away waving her goodbye when he vanishes Kurumu collapse and blushes at the fact she's dating someone.

 **Next day with Tsukune and friends**

"I guess I bet get going guys" says a depressed Tsukune.

"To Ririko-sensei's right I did talk to some older students who took math before they say she's so crazy with teaching she goes overboard with it said Kurmu as she gives Tsukune some information."

"yea, anything else" asked Tsukune.

Kurumu then goes in a rant about the boys staring at her breast then blushes at thinking if Flameso stared at her chest and then her and Yukari get into their usually squabble. Tsukune has a fantasy about the girl in bikini's and sexual poses.

 **With Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet**

"So, how did it go" asked Naruto. Flameso smirks in return.

"It worked didn't it" said Datinet

"Hell yea it fucking work I mean he knew she had a crush on me as I say unlike that human I know what I want." Said Flameso

The next day Naruto, Datinet, and Flameso are walking in the hall way seeing what happen to Moka as she fell to the ground looking destress Naruto walks over.

"Hey you alright" said a curious Naruto as he has his hand out.

Moka then shakes her head and grabs her hand as Naruto pulls her on her feet "Oh it's nothing" said a sad Moka.

Naruto raises his eyebrow at the comment "really it sure doesn't look like it. I guess it's your business I'm not one to butt in into other people business I guess I can't help it seeing a cute girl like yourself and sad" said Naruto.

Moka blushes at this and nods her head "th-th-thank you Naruto-kun" said Moka as she walks away.

Naruto and his friends continue going to their classes he then feels Flameso and Datinet staring at him.

"What" said Naruto as both Datinet and Flameso have a comedic anime face.

"You like her said Flameso and Datinet suddenly they hear a scream Naruto and Flameso grabs onto Datinet as a red portal appears below them showing Ririko in her monster form forcefully trying to put math into his head.

"So this is how you tutored your students" said Naruto as he glares at Ririko-sensei at how she's abusing her abilities.

"Yes this how I do my tutor lession now leave" said Ririko as she gives them a seductive smile. At this point Moka sees "and leave the idiot as you tutor him. Yeeeeeah no how about me and my friends kick your sorry ass" said Naruto Ririko feeling enrage tries to use her slam it onto Naruto but Flamso caught it he moves with incredible speed and punches her in the cheek she groans as she tries to get up she touches her face feeling a burning sensation she looks at a mirror seeing her face burnt. The rest of Tsukune group shows up just in time to see or not see Flamseo punched her all the girls heard of his prowls but the girls are still shocked at seeing the speed Flameso achieve.

Flameso glares coldly at her while on the sideline Kurumu has hearts in her eyes seeing how 'badass' he is. "What the hell are you" demanded Ririko.

"You're really asking a real stupid question" said Flameso in a cold term "you really a fucking idiot everyone knows what kind of monsters I am but I guess I will tell you I am a phoenx but you aren't even worthy." Said Flameso.

Ririko feeling angry at this charges at Flameso

"Flameso/-kun watch out said everyone except Naruto and Datinet who have grown up with Flameso and actually see him fight.

Flameso raises his finger shooting gold yokai flame out of his finger at Ririko when it hits her a medium size of yokari fire explodes showing a half her body burnt.

"So you learn your lesson trash" said a glaring Flameso."

"Yes I have" said Ririko who's nearly about to be unconscious with anime swirls in the eyes.

"Yayo alirght that's my Flameso-kun yelled Kurumu with everyone looking at them with anime like-wide eyes.

"Whaaaaaaat" said all her friends.

"Oh did I forget I'm dating Flame-kun now" said a nervous blushing Kurumu.

"Whaaaat" said everyone.

The next day Tsukune is frustrated since everything he knows from tutoring he's forgotten seeing this Moka can't help but feel bad she gives him her notes. Naruto then stands behind her then taps her shoulder.

She looks behind her seeing Naruto standing behind her. "Oh hey Naruto-kun what is" asked a blushing Moka.

"Can I talk to you outside" asked Naruto which he ignores the jealous look on Tsukune.

"Sure Na-Naruto-kun" said Moka as they both walk outside of the hallways all the girls/boys are seething in jealousy especially Tsukune.

"So umm what you wanted to talk about Naruto-kun" asked Moka.

"I heard a rumor." Said Naruto.

"A rumor?" asked Moka in curiously like-tone.

"Yes a rumor supposedly only Tsukune can take off the Rosario" said Naruto looking at her while Moka is wondering what he wants.

"Yes it true only he can." Said Moka

"What if I could change the seal on the Rosario allowing you to change into your vampire form." Said Naruto.

"Y-Y-You mean." Asked Moka.

"Yes I'm very close to changing the seal of items all it will take is a few days would you like that." Said Naruto.

"Y-yes I would thank Naruto-kun if you can change seal allowing me to change into Inner Moka then I can be more useful and at least that way Inner Moka can walk around I sorta feel bad she's always inside the seal and never out unless the Rosario is off" said Moka.

 **Inside the seal**

Inner Moka is shocked hearing what Outer Moka said.

 **Outside the seal**

Moka then shows her gratitude by sucking on Naruto's neck allowing her to blush at what she just did.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukune is walking pacing around at the bus stop waiting for the girls to get here "Hey you" said Moka usually Tsukune is on her mind this time Naruto Uzumaki is she just couldn't get over his blood it tasted way more better than Tsukune Naruto's blood was rich and sweet.

Moka and Tsukune are doing their usually name calling thing but inside the seal you can see a tic mark on the Rosario Inner Moka who's obviously annoyed at their daily thing.

"Tsukune you're early we weren't to meet for another half hour" said a smiling Moka.

"I" said Tsukune unable to form a complete sentence "oh wow Moka looks incredible in that outfit she got on today." Thought Tsukune.

"I must look weird huh" says a blushing Moka.

"No way you look amazing" yelled Tsukune.

"You really think so" said a cheerful smiling Moka.

"Yes I totally do" said Tsukune.

"I'm so glad" said Moka "I hope Naruto-kun thinks I look great too. WAIT WHAT I LIKE TSUKUNE-KUN!" thought Moka.

"You're an Idiot Outer. It's obvious isn't" said Inner Moka coldly.

"What's obvious?" asked Moka not really understanding it.

Inner Moka groans at her other self "You Obviously like Uzumaki" said Inner Moka.

"Y-y-you think N-N-Naruto-kun will like what I'm wearing" asked Moka as she blushes.

"He had to be a fuckin Idiot not too" said Inner Moka cutting off the link.

"Hey Moka Moka" says Tsukune as he's trying to get Moka's attention.

"Umm yes Tsukune." Said Moka.

"I said it's great that our summer breaks starts" says Tsukune.

"Oh yea I can't wait" says a bubbly Moka.

Tsukune then scowls at remembering who else is coming along.

Flash back

"A trip" yelled Tsukune.

"That's right this year for the summer trip the newspaper club is going to the human world also we're bringing some new recruitments" said Nekonome who's in a cat-like pose. Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet walk in the club room. Kurumu blushes seeing her boyfriend and Mizore and Moka both blush seeing Naruto and Datinet.

"Hey everyone" says Naruto with his fox like grin showing his fangs.

"Are you sure this a good idea says" a scared Tsukune.

"Of course it will be fun if I'm with you and helping" said Nekonome as she sweatdrops.

"What are you scared of the human world" says Datinet as he glares at Tsukune.

"Yay I get to spend time with my Flameso-kun" said a blushing Kurumu.

Flash back end

"Moka and me in the human world I don't know if I should be happy or not" thought Tsukune.

"You know I'm a bit nervous I told you how I lived in the human world in junior high and how I hated humans the whole time" said an uneasy Moka.

"That's right are uncertain about going" asked Tsukune.

"A little to be honest I think I'm still worried about it I'm really afraid what might happen. But I'm totally fine with it as long I'm with Tsukune and maybe Naruto-kun" said Moka though she said the last part to herself. Then to ruin the peacefully loving moment Tsukune starts staring at her chest which Inner Moka tells her Moka then steps away from him not really liking his pervert ways.

The rest of the group appear along with Naruto wearing a short sleeve orange Chinese shirt, black Levis, and Black Jordans.

Flameso is wearing a yellow tank top with a blood red lightning bolt in the middle, he's wearing grey jeans, and yellow and black Nikes. He's also carrying Kurumu on his back she tries to get him to blush by rubbing her breast on him.

Datinet is wearing a white button up shirt, a grey leather jacket, black pants, and black and purple Nikes he's also wearing a cruise captain hat.

"What the hell were you doing" asked Datinet Moka Tsukune both freaked out hearing Datinet's comment and jump far away from each other.

Suddenly Nekonome arrives with a bus "Hey guys! This is the bus we take for Club activates pretty neat traveling to the human world right so, let's all be happy and have a great time" Yelled Nekonome.

On the bus Kurumu is sitting on Flameso lap, Datinet is sitting next to Mizore asking her about how she's doing and just chatting while he enjoys her blushing face, and Naruto and Moka are sitting next to each other while Tsukune is sitting with Yukari glaring at Naruto. He wanted to sit next to Moka but nope Naruto stole his seat "well at least I get to sit next to a cute Yukari" thought a very perverted Tsukune. (seriously tho in the last episode he was pervying on Yukari whos was in a bikini who is a child likes around 12 or 14).

"So you skipped trying to take makeup classes" said a smirking Flmaeos since the past weeks they have been able to get to know each other and are a lot closer.

"B-B-But baby I wanted to spend summer with you" said Kurumu has she burries her breast into his head.

Datinet and Mizore snicker at this while Naruto and Moka are laughing at the two couples. Well they sure are getting don't you think Moka-chan" said Naruto while grins at her.

Moka then blushes at him calling her 'Moka-chan' "Y-Yes Naruto-kun umm Naruto-kun can I ask you something" asked Moka who shyly looks down avoiding Naruto to see her blushing face "Umm did you get mad when I umm suck….your…blood" asked Moka.

Naruto then looks at her then grins causing her to blush "Not really Moka-chan it actually feels relaxing" said Naruto he then laughs seeing her blushing face which causes her to blush more. "So why you ask this Moka-chan" asked Naruto wondering why she's asking this question.

"Well umm every time I suck Tsukune's blood he always freaks out" said downcast Moka.

"Well I guess you're lucky I ain't him seriously I would be so happy if I had a cute-sweet girl like yourself always next to me" said Naruto Moka blushes when her crush Naruto calls her cute and sweet causing her face to turn crimson red "Maybe Inner is right that I should- but here thought is interrupted by Tsukune saying he's home.

"So I take it you lived in the human world before" asked Naruto Tsukune just nods at that Moka then saves his ass saying he lived in the human world befor coming to Yokai.

"Is that so we've also been in the human to countless times at that right Datinet" said Flameso as which Datinet nods which causes Mizore to say in human world.

The group arrive at the beach with Flameso and datinet building sand castles which by the way look like a fucking castle. Kurumu is amazed at her boyfriend sand building skills "Wow you're so good Flameso-kun" said Kurumu.

Flameso smirks at this "Yea thanks Kurumu-chan back when the guys abd I were little we use to always build sand castles.

Datinet and Mizore are in the shade eating some shaved ice watching everyone eating playing volleyball.

"Ah it's hot" said Mizore enjoying her shaved ice.

"Yea you sure are Mizore-chan" said Datinet smirking at her causing Mizore to blush. She then gets some shaved ice on her nose causing the two to laugh.

Naruto and Moka also building sand castles but his looks like a pyramid "Look Moka King Sand Tut" showing Moka she then laughs at the sand pyramid.

"Hey Naruto-kun" asked Moka looking at Naruto.

"Yea Moka-chan" said Naruto looking at the pinknette "man seriously that Tsukune must be an idiot for not asking her out." Thought Naruto.

"Inner Moka and myself wanted to know when you are going to be able to change the seal on the Rosario Naruto-kun" asked Moka.

"I should be done in two weeks is that okay vamp-hime" said Naruto Moka not able to find her voice just nods. The daya t the beach continue peacefully with everyone eating bbq, relaxing, and some more shaved ice.

The group then head to a sun flour garden Flamso then glares looking around every one wonders what's with him.

"Hey Flameso what's wrong" Mizore wondering what's the matter with her new friend.

"I sense youkai." Said Flameso everyone is shocked except Naruto, Datinet and Kurumu since the two already of their friends to since he told her.

"Did-did you say Youkai" asked a very scared Yukari.

"But Honey what is a youkai doing here" said Kurumu asking her boyfriend.

"It's not very uncommon that a youkai will stay in the human world but this youkai is a witch" said Flameso.

"A witch" yelled everyone "yes and a very strong one I suggest we leave." Said Flameso as they all leave later at the camp site Nekonome tells the group about a witch that lives around her after than Yukair and Kurumu have an argument Yukari runs off meets another witch called Ruby who tries to get to join her side but when Tsukune arrives Ruby gets angry at the sight of another human causing her to attack him with her plant monsters but Flameso saves the two by burning her flowers the fight continues with everyone fighting against Ruby as she declares she will not let humans destroy what she loves.

"I don't care about your problems but the moment you come and mess with my friends and tried to kill them is sudden death" said a smirking Datinet "I think it's time show you what a true monster is!" yelled Datinet.

"Ah shit he's going to transform" said Flameso as he feels dark corrupted evil magic releasing from Datinet.

"What you mean" yelled Kurumu.

What I mean is he's a baskervile a dark hound from hell"said Flameso.

A black, red, and, purple blast shot out of Datinet he then transform into a giant black hound with twenty blood red eyes and fangs. (Imagine when alucard transform into the baskervile).


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone is left shocked with a horrified look as if they are facing death itself. Yukari is left with her eyes widen she then suddenly starts crying with how scary and horrifying Datinet monster form looks like. Moka is trembling in fear at Datinet form it has truly something out of a nightmare she also, starts crying. Mizore is stunned at her crush true form they all heard of what kind of monster Datinet family is but not many have actually see their Monster from. Mizore knees buckles and then falls on the ground. Kurumu is also horrified and scared at Datinet's form she held onto Flameso shoulder for comforter. Tsukune being the coward he is falls on his ass quivering in fear at the sight of Datinet. Ruby is shocked and absolutely terrified and close to pissing herself seeing a baskervile.

"Oh my god is-is-is that rea-ally D-D-Datinet mo-mo-monster form" asked a terrified Yukari as she continues to cry she then backs away from the scene.

"Yes this is Datinet's true form a baskervile a hellish hound with the ability to consume their pray thus having their souls trapped into the baskervile" said Naruto gazing at the now transform Datinet. Yukari not able to take the pressure of Datinet's youkai energy she then faints as she falls Naruto moves with speed making the flash proud he catches Yukari as she collapse.

"Oh my god Datinet he….really is a m-m-mo-m0nster" said a terrified Tsukune. Tsukune not being able to take the youkai aura pisses his pants which causes Naruto and Flameso grunt in disgust while inside the Rosario Inner scoffs at Tsukune in disgust this also made Moka promise when this is over she won't sit anywhere near him he then faints.

" **Tsk how pathetic I can see Yukari fainting since she's a child but for him to actually piss his fucking pants is pathetic**." said Datinet in a deep demonic voice (he sounds like sounga from **inuyasha: swords of the honorable ruler** ).

Datinet then jumps to action destroying the plant mosters Ruby commands many of the plant monster to attack Datinet but he's just to fast he opens his mouth " **Take this Shadow Scythe Razor Assult (Shadō kama kamisoriasaruto)"** yelled Datinet as he raises his claw as blood red scythe appears Datinet slashes his claw down throwing multiple blood red youkai blades destroying half of the plants. He then opens his mouth as purple youkai energy gather in his mouth " **Shadow Destroyer** (Shadō kuchiku-kan)" yelled Datinet destroying all the plant monster the attack cause the rock to be to be destroyed causing Ruby to fly and landing hard on her ass as she tries to get up she sees Datinet walking towards her as if she's his pray it made it a lot worst with Datinet drooling as He's in front of her he glares at her.

" **You should be lucky I don't kill you where you stand. Now let me give you a fair warning young witch if you ever come after me or my friends I'll kill you where you stand. Also tell your master don't attack us or the head of the Jinsokunaha Clan will kill you. I don't take people threatening my friends easily**." Said Datinet glaring at her.

"O-o-okay I'll inform my ma-ma-master" said Ruby as she stutter out Ruby then slowly leaves.

Datinet then walk towards Mizore staring at her " **Tell me are you scared me or this form** " asked Datinet as he stares into her ice blue eyes.

"Your true form is scary but I'm not scared you your still the same Datinet I've got to know you these past weeks" said Mizore.

Datinet smiles or what looks like smiling " **Thank you my cute Snow-hime** " said Datinet.

Mizore blushes at the comment since no one has called her cute not even her crush Tsukune.

Datinet shrinks down to his normal size. Naruto then suggests they leave as he carries Yukari like a princess Moka blushes seeing him carry Yukari as if that's his daughter this of course causes Moka to imagine her being the wife of Naruto Uzumaki and meeting his family. She then walks next to him.

"Flameso you grab piss-gaki" ordered Naruto Flameso scoff at the idea of carrying Tsukune but smirks since Naruto never told him how to carry Tsukune he grabs Tsukune by the collar and dragging him.

Kurumu then jumps on Flameso back sucking on his ear "not that I mind it but why are licking my ear" said Flameso.

Kurumu smirks at this "I'm trying to seduce you baby" said Kurumu.

The next day the group are in the city walking around while Yukari is scared being surrounded by a bunch of humans. "Hey Yukari how you feelin" asked Naruto in caring brother like-tone as he sees a teary eyed Yukari.

"I-I-I'm an afraid of the humans" said Yukari in a scared tone Naruto just smiles softly at her. "She might be consider a genius but she's still a kid" thought Naruto. He crouch down on his knees rubbing her head "hey Yukari how about you, me, and Moka get out of this crowded city would you like that" said Naruto Yukari nods her head holding onto Naruto's hand showing she might be a high school student but she's truthfully still a kid.

Tsukune is shocked at the site seeing the girl of his dreams and the cute little loli get away "M-M-Mo-Moka-chan I was th-thinking ma-ma-maybe we can ha-hang out yo-you know ju-just you and me" said a shuttering Tsukune as he tries to gain courage to try to ask Moka in his own way.

Moka just sweat drop and uneasy at the way Tsukune try to asked her out ever since yesterday her crush for Tsukune start to slowly go away "um I'm s-s-sory Tsukune but already promise Naruto-kun I would hang out with him" said Moka but it was far from the truth she never promised to hang out with Naruto she just didn't want to be near Tsukune all the girls can understand why Moka didn't want to be near him. I mean would you want to be near a boy who pissed his pants even though he terrified as fuck but pissing your pants infront of a bunch girls especially if it's the girl who's crushing on him. Tsukune then drop his head in disappointment at being denied to hang out with the beautiful pinknette vampire suddenly they hear laughing they look at seeing Flameso laughing holding his sides as if he's laughing in pain Flameso then wipes away his tears of laughing grinning evilly at Tsukune believing to be nothing but a cockroach.

"Hey what's so funny" yelled Tsukune who'd confuse as why Flameso is laughing his ass off.

"What's funny What's funny god you're stupid. What's funny is you pissed your fucking pants! When you saw Datinet true form." Exclaimed a laughing Flameso as he tries not to laugh to death.

Tsukune jaw drop to the floor at hearing what happen to him and now feels embarrass and humiliated "well what did you except from someone so weak. But I agree with you it is sad and embarrassing I mean you except someone like Yukari to wet herself well since she's a child but to have you a teenage piss your pants then faint. I supposed that means Yukari is stronger than you Shōben-buta (piss-pig)" said a smirking Datinet glaring at Tsukune with his piercing yellow eyes making Tsukune to quiver in fear.

Moka uses this as her chance to grab Naruto's and Yukari arm and lead them away but since she didn't know where to go Naruto then decides to take charge leading them away from the huge crowd.

Tsukune is left embarrass and humiliated with his hair shadowing his eyes. Flameso uses this chance to take Kurumu to the mall since him, Naruto, and Datinet actually have been in this part of the city. Datinet takes Mizore to ice cream shop which she promptly holds Datinet's arm in deadly grip and refusing to let go "Uh snow-hime why are holding onto my arm so tight" asked Datinet as they both walk away leaving Tsukune behind "cause your feel warm but a nice type of warm" said a blushing Mizore. Datinet just smirks at her response she truly is cute when she's blushes or act shy.

"I don't believe it they…..they left me" said a deadpanned Tsukune as he slowly falls to ground with rain cloud above his head while everyone in the crowd just sweatdrop at the idiot.

With Naruto, Moka, and Yukari

Naruto and the girls is walking around a park which has good since Yukari was really scared but lucky for Naruto he knew the non-populated places and this actually gave Moka a chance to get know Naruto better.

"So umm Naruto-kun have been in the human world before" asked Moka she looks up at Naruto.

"Actually yes Flameso, Datinet, and I have on many occasions but we always had our body guards with us whenever we go to the human world." Said Naruto Yukari then look up at Naruto with wonder in her eyes "Weren't you scared at being in the human world when you guys were kids" asked Yukari. Naruto then smiles softly "actually no I was never scared as a kid even when I was a kid I was incredibly powerful so, dealing with humans weren't ever a problem. But to be frank I absolutely hate humans no excuse my language Yukari-chan I fucking hate humans with a burning passion and when I say I hate humans I really really really hate humans they are even worse than some of the monsters!" said Naruto both are looking at Naruto in wonder what made Naruto hate humans so much from the sound of it he really hated humans.

"Umm Naruto-kun why do you hate human's so much asked" asked a shy nervous Moka Naruto then looks at her "a few years ago when I was nine years old I wonder off from my bodyguards I was then knocked out by a human when I woke up I was surrounded by 50 men and woman who each had a perverted look I then relies I was inside a slave auction trade for pedophile. That was the first time I was scared. But I knew no one was going to help me so I unleash my power thus burning them all alive killing everyone. That day was when I saw humans true color they were monsters they will do anything to satisfied their own greed, lust, and pleasure hell they even cheat, kill, and rape humans are disgusting creatures." Said Naruto he sighs as he finished his story when suddenly he gets push back he looks down seeing Moka and Yukari crying their eyes out to the story he just told. They both had experience their own treatment to humans but Naruto's is the worst.

Even Inner Moka is shocked at Naruto's story someone so strong and powerful was almost sold to a bunch of pedophiles. At that moment she swear to claim Naruto as she own and won't let anyone see it. Naruto then rubs both of their head telling them not to worry.

 **With Flameso**

Flameso is being dragged by Kurumu you would think this scene is cute. But with Flameso carrying 10 or 20 different shopping bags just cause everyone to sweat drop at the scene. All the men felt sad for Flameso being dragged around like a slave but Flameso doesn't really mind it.

"Now my Flameso-kun onto lingerie section my redheaded boyfriend" yelled an excited cheerful Kurumu pointing her finger at the Victoria Secrets. This cause all the guys to blush and image Kurumu in a sexy bra and panties and the women seethe in jealously at the busty girl and her hot boyfriend.

Flameso sent his time watching Kurumu try on different lingerie's Flameso then looks at the pile of clothes and sweat drops at how many clothes she has Flameso then shakes his head out of his daydream and see Kurumu clad in a one piece skin tight lingerie having six slashes on the sides and a triangle open design giving her more of a sex appeal.

"So, what…do…you…think…Flameso-kun" said Kurumu in a sexy tone feel with lusted.

"I think you look very beautiful" said Flameso smirking at Kurumu noticing she's trying to make him blush. Kurumu blushes at Flameso calling her beautiful. "Oh my god he-he ju-just call me be-be-beautiful. Wait why is my heart beating so fast wait c-c-c-c-could I be falling in-in love with Flameso-kun" thought Kurumu this is a usual game the couple would do try to make each other blush through the past weeks they never actually kiss or did anything sexual the only thing they did is hold hands and Flameso giving her a piggy back.

Kurumu then grabs another lingerie outfit Flameso just smirks smugly at his win making her blush "and the score is Flame so 15 and Kurumu zero" said Flameso laughing but he had to admit he is lucky to have such a sweet and innocent girl like Kurumu. He then hears the curtain open and see Kurumu coming out in a black corset with flurs at the end. She then gets in a sexy-like pose trying another attempt at operation: Make Flameso Blush but she again fails not seeing a blush.

"You look gorgeous Kurumu-chan" said Flameso making her blush atomic red with steam coming out of her ears.

Kurumu falls to the floor punching the ground "damnit damnit why why why can't I make Flameso-kun blush it's not fair!" said Kurumu as she fake cries. Flameso sweat drops at this.

"Hey Kurumu-chan you ready to go I need to do some of my own shopping I mean seeing my drop dead girlfriend in lingerie bikini, squirts, sundresses, and all types of clothing but I need to do my own shopping Kurumu-chan" said Flameso Kurumu quickly gets up with the lingerie in her arms while her boyfriend is carrying the shopping bags after that they went to several shops like Spencers, Hot Topic, New York Coach, American Eagle, and Nikes after that they went back to their rooms put their clothes away and then went to Eat at In-N-Out they then decided to go to this sun flower garden they heard was supposedly cursed.

"So do you believe this place is curse Flmaeso-kun" says Mizore holding onto her boyfriend's hands.

"Yeah I do don't forget about that witch and what she said about telling her master Besides I feel the youkai energy of another Witch but it's faint it's almost like she's dying or near death." Said Flameso Kurumu is amaze at her boyfriend ability "he really true is amazing" thought Kurumu.

"Hey Flameso can you tell me what your childhood was like" asked Kurmu looking up at her boyfriend with her purple eyes.

"My childhood in one word it was difficult" said Flameso as he pulls out a Cuban cigar blowing out some smoke.

"Difficult in what way?" asked Kurumu wanting to know how her boyfriend's childhood was.

"When I was a child greatness was excepted from me so I had to focus on my training, learn politics, the way the human and monster world works, and to be honest I barely had a chance to be a child most of time I spent was learning everything from my father hell when me and my two brothers were training was harsh but since I was going to be the heir my training was even harsher my brothers and I we each had to train in a weapons my brothers Aqua and Lava both train in Katanas while I decided to train in twin blades and twin pistols." Said Flameso.

"Oh wow I never knew but I'm happy I met you Flameso-kun you make feel special like no one else plus you're not with me to get in my panties you're with me for me" said Kurumu as she starts to cry Flameso wipes her tears away and hugs her.

 **With Datinet and Mizore**

The two are at ice cream shop called Taigā sukai Cone a fairy large ice cream shop with a chibi white tiger on it.

Mizore is eating a Vanilla strawberry short cake with strawberry sauce and chocolate. Datinet is eating a mocha ice cream with peanut butter cups and white chocolate cups.

"So snow-hime how's your ice cream" asked Datinet eating his own ice cream while watching as Mizore eats her own.

"It's delicious Datinet-kun. Thank you for taking me on this d-d-date" said Mizore as she blushes while staring into his yellow eyes. Datinet holds her hand causing her hand making her blush even more.

"Hey snow-hime why did you like Tsukune?" asked Datinet wondering why she even like that weakling.

"I suppose I liked him because I thought he was lonely like me and different from any other boy but since I met you I don't feel lonely and you actually pay attention to me and treat me well." Said Mizore suddenly looking at her hands as if they are the most important thing ever.

"Well I'm glad I made you feel like you're not alone but you seem to forget you're not alone anymore. I mean you have your friends." Said Datinet giving her a small smile. Datinet was about to asked her out his phone rang Datinet then gain a tic mark at someone ruining this moment he sees Flameso calling him" Yeah what is it this better be fucking good" said an annoyed Datinet wondering what the hell his friend wants.

"We found the witches' house that you remember that witch you scared the shit out of her master is attacking us or I should was until I burned every single one of her plant monsters. Naruto wants you to come with him he confronts the witch." Said Flameso informing Datinet of the plan.

"Yea yea I got I'll be there real quick" said Datinet he hangs up grabbing onto Miziore hand. "Where are we going" said Mizore "To sunflower house the witch has attack our friends Flameso destroyed her plants but Naruto is confronting the witch he then teleports. Arriving at the sun flower garden he then rushes in the house finding Naruto and Yukari.

"Good you made it let's get it over with" said Naruto they then go into the main room seeing Ruby he then confronts her about her master being about letting go and leave this place.

"Leave this place I can't this is my home" yelled a teary eye Ruby.

Naruto then smiles back at her"I can understand that but what if I bought this garden if I bought it then no one would try to destroy this place. I can even have my cousin Karin look after this place.

"Okay I'll come with you" said Ruby.

Later they meet up with Nekonome with Naruto carrying Ruby like a bride they all tell her of what has transpired Naruto then taps on Tsukune shoulder.

"Can I speak with you alone Tsukune" said Naruto but it came off more of an ordered. Tsukune sweat drop under the gaze of Naruto's blue eyes.

"Um sure thing Naruto" said Tsukune but couldn't help but to feel scared and nervous.

Naruto then leads the two away from the group Naruto then glares at Tsukune with nothing but hate "Tsukune-baka I know you're a human hell Flameso and Datinet both know. I don't care why you're still staying at Yokai but don't come back it isn't a place for a filthy human trash" said Naruto as he walks away.

"W-What th-th-they I'm a human' said a terrified Tsukune. When he goes back to the group he gets on the bus

Datinet then hold Mizore's hand stopping her from getting on the bus "What is it Datinet-kun" asked Mizore.

"Snow-hime will you go out with me" asked Datinet leaving everyone mouth drop to the floor. To answer Datinet request she jump into his arms landing a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Flashback 2 weeks after visiting the human world**

Moka is wearing a white long sleeve shirt, light blue jean shorts coming down to her knees, and white sandals.

The pink shy vampire is gitty about visit her Naruto-kun "wait my Naruto-kun. I-I actually like the sound out of it" meeked out Moka as she makes it to his room. She decided to visit him since he told her be plans to go back home for summer.

" **Uzuzmaki shall be ours** " said Inner Moka Moka not being able to voice her own option just dumbly nodded her head.

"If I do go out with Naruto-kun at least I won't have to gain his attention like with Tsukune" said Moka truth be told Tsukune has been trying to apologize about pissing himself but Moka didn't want to hear any of it since he's been complaining about her and the girls going out with/being friends with Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet. It was painfully obvious he didn't like Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet he was also scared of the three.

As she walks to Naruto's room she just can't help but to blush at realizing she's going to be Naruto's room and the two of them alone.

" **And that's where you take him and claim him as your mate** " said Inner Moka not caring how embarrass her other self is.

Moka blushes atomic red "cl-claim Nar-Naruto but I can't" stuttered Moka.

" **Why the hell not. By claiming him will tell any girl that tries to claim is ours** " said Inner Moka how is annoyed for not claiming Naruto as their mate.

"I ju-ju-just ca-can't th-the only thing we've done is ho-ho-hold hands" stutters out Moka. Inner Moka just groans at how shy and weak her counterpart can be she then sets in motion of her own plan.

As Moka makes it to Naruto's room she takes a deep breathe to get ready she then knocks as she hears Naruto's footsteps it feels like forever it also doesn't help that her heart is beating. As the door opens she sees Naruto Uzumaki wearing a black tank top and some camo jogger pants she blushes seeing Naruto buff yet lean muscles.

"Hey Moka-chan" said Naruto as he flashes Moka with one of his foxy-grins. Moka blushes at this "Hello Naruto-kun" said Moka as she smiles at him "So, how about we get started changing that Rosario" said Naruto Moka nods her head. They then sit on the floor as Moka looks around can't help but be amaze how clean it is she then turns her head seeing a poster of a smirking Joker, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, and Cyborg and below their heads is Superman shooting batman with his heat vision and Batman who looks like he's ready to stab Superman with kryptonite ( **A/N: that's right he is a player of injustice** ) "He must be a fan of that popular fighting game she then looks at the other poster seeing Kendrick Lamar, Mac Miller, Snoop Dogg, J Cole, Anderson Paak. Famous Dex, Lil Uzi Vert, Lil Dicky, Chance the Rapper, A$AP Rocky, Tupac, Schoolboy Q, Isaiah Rashad, and Ab-Soul "wow at least I know what type of music he like" thought Moka as she amazed Naruto likes rap.

"Moka the seal I'm going to place on the Rosario won't hurt it'll just give you a slit sting like imagine if someone poke you with a sharp pencil" said Naruto Moka just opens her mouth in an "oh" like expression. "Okay I'm ready Naruto-kun" said Moka blushing and giving Naruto a small smile. Naruto's hand light up in golden he then grabs the Rosario altering the seal on the Rosario while the Rosario is being altered. Moka does feel a slight sting just like Naruto said it felt like someone poked her with sharp pencil. As the light dims down from Moka's Rosario has changed instead of being silver it's now black with blue beads wrapped around it the eye of the Rosario is now yellow. Moka stares at her new Rosario she is amazed and shell-shocked that Naruto actually did it "how do I know it actually works?" asked Moka Naruto just grins at her "try taking off the Rosario." Said Naruto.

Moka trusts in Naruto words as she pulls on the new Rosario comes out with ease Moka is speechless she then starts to trans form into her inner self who has silver hair, her vampire fangs are more pronounce and has demonic red eyes. "So this is your true form" said Naruto gazing at the smug look of Inner Moka who shows no fear looking at a true vampire " **Yes this is my true form before the seal was placed on me but you don't seem to be scared like everyone else.** " Said Inner Moka.

"I see Outer Moka beautiful but this version of is drop gorgeous" said a grinning Naruto and something happen that no one in the group would think would ever happen Inner Moka blush Naruto then laughs ahaha "who would think I Naruto Uzumaki able to make a proud vampire blush" said Naruto.

Inner Moka not taking being made fun of so easy tries to kick him but is shocked at seeing Naruto grab her leg and staring at her Inner Moka smirks " **It seems I was right** " said Inner Moka ash she sits down.

Naruto raises his eyebrow at the comment "right about what?" asked Naruto.

Inner Moka scoots closer Naruto, Naruto raises his eyebrow moves back a little Inner Moka smirks as she moves this continue as Naruto hits the wall feeling unconformable with Inner Moka gazing at him with hunger Inner Moka closes in with both of Naruto's and Inner Moka noses touching able to feel each other's breath " **I was right about you being a strong monster like myself and now it's my chance** " sultry Inner Moka. "Your chance for what?" asked Naruto as he gazes at the beautiful silvernette " **To claim you as my own dear Uz-um-aki-kun**." whispered Inner Moka she then grabs onto Naruto's face and crash her lips onto Naruto leaving him shocked he then kisses her back. " **For now you are mine** " said Inner Moka.

 **Flash back end**

Ever since then the two have been texting he even got her into listening into his music and even read some of his comic books. In the clubroom everyone is busy trying to get their papers together well everyone except Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet since they were forced watching their girlfriends stack the pappers. "Are you sure you don't want to help" asked Moka turning her attention to her boyfriend who's playing his favorite mobile game on his phone Digimon Heroes.

Naruto looks back at her and his game "sorry I really would like to but I gotta defeat Malomyotismon first." said Naruto as he continues to play his Digimon game Moka smiles at her boyfriend full well he doesn't want to she knew Flameso and Datinet weren't in the club and doing newspaper don't interest them. They'd rather do kendo or something.

"Why are you guys even here if you don't plan to help" said an annoyed Tsukune glaring at Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet. The boys then look at each other then look back at Tsukune as if he asked a stupid ass question "Isn't it obviously?" asked Flameso as he stats to wonder how stupid Tsukune is "No not really" said Tsukune as he stares at Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet who have a deadpanned look Datinet coughs in his hand to gain everyone attention "we'll let us educate you. We want to stare our girlfriend baka" said Datinet the three girls blush at their boyfriends only at their club to stare at them.

Naruto gets up from his seat "Hey Moka-chan I'm coming back to my room to play Injustice." Said Naruto

Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari looked confuse except for Moka Naruto taught Moka how to play injustice, Arkham trilogy, Mortal Kombat X, Street Fighter, Dragonball Z: Xenoverse, and J-Star Victory vs he even taught her about Marvel and DC. "What's Injustice?" asked the four students of yokai Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet look shocked at the girls not knowing what Injustice but they knew Tsukune didn't know what Injustice was cause they excepted him to be into those hentai games and dating sims.

"You guys don't know what Injustice" said Datinet.

"Injustice: Gods Among us is one of the best DC only second best. With of course of the Batman Arkham series being number one." Said Flameso.

"What's Batman Arkham series" said the four students.

"The poor deprives girls except you Tsukune it's pretty obvious you wouldn't play Injustice" said Naruto, Datinet, and Flameso as each of them are pointing at the human.

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean" asked Tsukune.

"You're the type who would play Perverted and dating games" said Flameso. Tsukune looks down in embarrassment they then turn their attention to the girls as Tsukune sulks.

"When you hear World's Greatest Detective who comes to you mind" asked Datinet looking at the girls "Umm Sherlock Holmes" says Kurumu the boys act dramatically clutching their hand over their heart as if they been shot "What about The Fastest Man Alive" asked Flameso. Mizore takes her lollipop out of her mouth "Lance Armstrong" said Mizore Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet drop to floor dramatically.

"Come on Yukari we are going to my room to play Injustice" said Naruto as he picks her up "Um Okay big bro." said Yukari.

"We'll teach you later Mizore-chan/Kurumu-chan" said Flameso and Datinet as they run off

Gin decides to walk in "we have a problem" said Gin as he explains about the Public Safety Community shutting down the newspaper club and tells them how cruel and violet they are and they should not sell any newspaper after that they of course Kurumu doesn't listen and runs out and sell the newspaper believing Gin is just being an idiot.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet have taught Yukari to play Injustice of course Yukari instantly feel in love with the game she also was a pro at the game. "Wow Yukari-nee-chan you're good at this game" said a smirking Naruto enjoying the embarrassed look on Yukari. "No fair Onee-kun don't tease me!" yelled Yukari with her face scarlet red.

"So which character do you think Yukari-nee-chan" said Naruto as he picks the Flash and picks Flash's New 52 look.

Yukari blushes nervously "umm I like Zatanna" said Yukari.

"I can see that" said Flameso as he watches Yukari start to stuttering they then hear banging on the door Naruto walks over to see a panting Moka "Naruto you got to help Kurumu someone from the Public Safety Community attacked her" panted out Moka Naruto then disappears with complete speed as he runs to the location where Kurumu is he can sense Kurumu emotions and someone else "That must be the one who attack and tried to shut the newspaper down.

As he makes it to her Location he sees a woman with violet hair and purple eyes right when she's about to stab Kurumu Naruto grabs her spider leg "Wh-who th-the hell are you" said Keito shocked at seeing the blonde haired boy who came out of nowhere.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze heir to the Kistune Fox Clan and the Kyūbi no kitsune" said Naruto glaring at the spider woman. Keito is shocked at hearing the blonde boy is related to Kuyo "you're related to KuyAHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Keito in pain at feeling Naruto ripping off one of her spider legs she falls to the ground with blooding coming out of her spider leg "don't you ever mention that piece of scum to me you damn spider" said Naruto. Naruto then kicks Keito in the stomach "now tell me why are after the newspaper club." Demanded Naruto. "Never I won't betraAHHHHHHH" screamed Keito as Naruto form a fire blade and cutting off her hand "Now I won't asked again" demanded Naruto as his he lowers his fire sword to her neck burning her neck Keito with fresh tears in eyes does what he wants "Kuyo-sama suspected a student by the name of Tsukune Aono being human so we were ordered to find out if it's true and stop the newspaper since it's causing a problem with the school." Said Keito Naruto vanished his fire sword "thank you. You have told me everything I need to know about but I no longer need you alive plus you work for that Kuyo-baka so you die" threaten Naruto he raised his hand and burnt her alive see don't get a chance to scream when she was burnt to a crisp leaving nothing but ash. "Hey Kurumu you okay" asked Naruto

"yeah thank you Naruto-kun" said Kurumu.


	6. Chapter 6

_(A/N: this is the final chapter of The fox, The phoenix, and the hound, and as I've been saying if i get enough review and request i will contiune on with season two. And if i do get enough request I have big plans for the second part and more changes so if u want to see what naruto and friends will do in the second part)_

 ** _(A/N: I shall also be writing a new naruto story this story will be a Naruto x Highschool Dxd the story is called "Twins of Space_** " ** _)_**

* * *

Naruto smiles at Kurumu "no problem I think you should stay with Datinet. If you're staying with him, you have a less chance of being attacked and also I think all you girls should be careful, now with the Public Safety Commission lurking it isn't safe" said Naruto he then groans as he runs his hands through his blonde hair "damn that fuckin' Kuyo I swear I'll kill that asshat" growled Naruto.

Kurumu looks alarmed when he mention Kuyo it seem like he knew this Kuyo guy "umm Naruto-san who's Kuyo it seems like you know him" wondered Kurmu.

Naruto nodded his head "I might as well tell if I don't you'll probaby find out from Flameso or someone else" said Naruto rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurumu gives Naruto a glare and crossed her arms underneath her breast causing them to bounce but the glare only made it seem like cute pout. Naruto then starts laughing at Kurumu "aye bastard! Quit Laughing and tell me how the hell you know this Kuyo guy" demanded Kurumu trying to do her best at glaring at the blonde boy.

Naruto continues to laugh he then hold up his hand in a stoo motion "ahaha alright I'll tell you. No need to yell Kurumu-san. Kuyo is a member of my clan" stated Naruto.

Now revealing the leader who's harassing her friends who's also, Naruto's clan mate "wait if this Kuyo bastard is your clan mate doesn't this mean he's a Kistune just like you" asked a scared and terrified Kurumu. Her and the newspaper had seen how powerful he is but to know that a member of the people who's been harassing and threatening her friends.

Naruto seeing her scared and terrified look on the bluenette succubus Naruto then sighs loudly at the scared female "Kuyo is a Kistune like me but while i'm a nine tails he's only a four tails. Even though he's a weak Kistune he's still a S-Class monster" stated Naruto, Naruto never did like Kuyo he found his arrogance and sadistic nature incredibly annoying. Hell his cousins Nagato and Karin want to kill him even Flameso's triplet siblings Aqua and Lava hate Kuyo even Datinet's little sister Dayla hates the arrogant fox and thats saying something since she's actually nice and sweet and unlike her older brother.

Kurumu nods her head "so, I shouldn't try anything to draw attention" asked Kurumu Naruto with his arms cross nods his head "but what about Kuyo and his gang, what are we going to do" asked Kurumu.

Naruto looked at the succubus with his blue eyes "for now nothing. I've already got a plan to deal with Kuyo-Baka-na (asshat) and his marry band of fucking Yakuza" said Naruto "But you should go to Flameso's room it isn't safe for you walking around with Captain Asshat's Yakuza lurking" said Naruto Kurumu nods her head and grins at the concept of her and Flameso being alone in his room. She then bows to Naruto and runs off heading towards Flameso's room and hopefully she and her Flameso-koi to have some cuddling time.

As Naruto watches the bluenette run of only leaving a dust trail of her feet. As she disappears from his view Naruto smirks widely showing of his purly white canine fangs he then turn his attention to the burn spider woman "and now I shall start the next step and soon Kuyo you'll be dead" said Naruto heading towards his next destination. Naruto then begins to sing to him self.

 ** _Famous_** _ **Dex- Kanye**_

 _ **Ridin' 'round Chicago, countin' up my legos**_  
 _ **Baby, call me Kanye**_  
 _ **All this money on me, all this designer on me**_  
 _ **Baby, call me Kanye**_  
 _ **Bitch I'm a boss like Kanye**_  
 _ **All this money like Kanye**_  
 _ **All this designer like Kanye**_  
 _ **I be gettin' to it like Kanye**_  
 _ **Kanye, Kanye**_  
 _ **I'm from Chicago like Kanye**_

Naruto then allows his mind to trail "I wonder what's Aqua up to last time I talk to him was two months ago. And he said that he's talking to this girl an older girl around the age of 19" thought Naruto he then has a wide grin.  
 _ **Kanye, Kanye**_  
 _ **Bitch I'm a boss like Kanye**_  
 _ **I be gettin' to it like Kanye**_  
 _ **I be in the foreign like I'm Kanye**_  
 _ **I be gettin' money like I'm Kanye**_  
 _ **Bitch I'm a boss like Kanye**_  
 _ **[Verse]**_  
 _ **Ridin' 'round Chicago, countin' up my Legos**_  
 _ **Baby, call me Kanye**_  
 _ **I don't give a fuck what he or she say**_  
 _ **I be gettin' to it all day like a relay**_  
 _ **Kickin' bitches out the trap, it's a new day**_  
 _ **All these bitches want some money, baby, you late**_  
 _ **Givin' lil' babe a shot of the D'usse**_  
 _ **But I can't cuff a bitch cause she two face**_  
 _ **But I'm from Chicago**_

"Way to go Aqua scoring an older man you damn bastard" thought Naruto. Suddenly Naruto's phone vibrates he pulls out his phone seeing Moka had text well Moka's true self had text him

 **"Where tha hell are you! I'm hungry Uzumaki-kun and I demand u tske me out on a date or else- From Moka"**

Naruto laughs to himself he could almost see Inner Moka glaring at him with her vampiric red eyes "I'm finna meeting someone babe. It'll only take a few mins" - from Naruto

 **"Tsk fine. But when u come back you'll have 2 repay me back with yr delicious blood and let me use your phone so I can listen 2 Migos" - From Moka**

Naruto sweat drops after he introduce her to hip-hop she was immediately hooked Outer Moka said she loved Kendrick while Inner Moka said she loves J. Cole "Yeah sure babe see ya in a few" - From Naruto  
 _ **Not Santa Claus but I got three hoes**_  
 _ **Ridin' 'round in the foreign like bingo**_  
 _ **And you can't see me, baby, Finding Nemo**_  
 _ **I'm stackin' up my money, yeah they Pringles**_  
 _ **I'm ridin' in a foreign, yeah a Bentley**_  
 _ **All them bitches want me, tell 'em, "Get me"**_  
 _ **I be gettin' money, man it's scary**_  
 _ **[Bridge]**_  
 _ **But baby, call me Kanye**_  
 _ **All this designer on me, baby, call me Kanye**_

Naruto's phone go off again "who the hell text me now" muttered Naruto he pulls out his phone seeing it's a text from Rockso. Rockso Mekanai is one of Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet unlike them who go to Youkai Academy he goes to Akuma High School. While he's a Kistune, Flameso a Phoenix, and Datinet a Baskerville Rockso is a Ogre a powerful one to out of all Ogres Rockso is one of the strongest it also, helps that he's the prince of Ogres.

"wassup Ogre watcha need?" - From Naruto, Naruto lets out a relaxing breathe as he blows out smoke rings.

Naruto laughs as he receive a text back from his friend "aye yu fluffy ass dats Prince Ogre to yu nigga" - From Rockso

"Any ways blood i'm datin' this bitch from the swimming team I want 2 kno if yo ass knew her blood" - From Rockso upon seeing the text caused Naruto's eyebrow to twitch at the fluffy comment

"My nigga y tha fuck do u think i kno the bitch" - From Naruto

"because she go to your skool" - Rockso

Naruto narrows his eyes, he didn't know any of the females from the swimming club but he did remembered when his girlfriend told him about the time Tsukune join the swimming club to impress her but it turn out the girls in the club were mermaids who sucked the life out of the men "what's her name" - From Naruto

"her name iz Tamao Ichinose" - From Rockso

Naruto's eyes widen he knew the name it was the name of the Swimming club president "uuuugh yea I know her my girlfriend fought her when clubs were opening Y u ask tho" - From Naruto.

"Da reason I ask cuz i wanted to kno are you and your girlfriend down for a double date"- from Rockso

Naruto smirks all ready planning his revenge "yea sure im down" - From Naruto

"Alrit fosho" - From Rockso, Naruto then puts his phone back in his pocket

 _ **All this money on me, baby, call me Kanye**_  
 _ **All these bitches on me, baby, call me Kanye**_  
 _ **But bitch, I'm a boss like Kanye**_  
 _ **I'm gettin' bitches lost like I'm Kanye**_  
 _ **In another whip like I'm Kanye**_  
 _ **I be countin' chips like I'm Kanye**_  
 _ **[Hook]**_  
 _ **Ridin' 'round Chicago, countin' up my Legos**_  
 _ **Baby, call me Kanye**_  
 _ **All this money on me, all this designer on me**_  
 _ **Baby, call me Kanye**_

The Blonde boy then searches through his pocket and pulls out a cuban link cigar he puts the cuban cigar mouth. He then searches through his pocket pulling out a My Neighbor Totoro lighter: the lighter is a gold Butane lighter model the lighter has Totoro in the middle. Naruto bring ignite's the lighter he brings the lighter to his cigar. After the cigar is lit he puts away his cigar and blow smoke.

 **Bitch I'm a boss like Kanye**

 _ **All this money like Kanye**_  
 _ **All this designer like Kanye**_  
 _ **I be gettin' to it like Kanye**_  
 _ **Kanye, Kanye**_  
 _ **I'm from Chicago like Kanye**_  
 _ **Kanye, Kanye**_  
 _ **Bitch I'm a boss like Kanye**_  
 _ **I be gettin' to it like Kanye**_  
 _ **I be in the foreign like I'm Kanye**_  
 _ **I be gettin' money like I'm Kanye**_

 _ **Bitch I'm a boss like Kanye**_

Naruto makes his way to the male dorm standing in front of a door, not just any door but the door of the human Tsukune Naruto with his lit cigar in his mouth starts knocking on the door. The door opens Tsukune looks and see's who's at his door step and to his shock and horror finds Naruto Uzumaki the Kyuubi no Kistune and boyfriend of his crush Moka Akashiya. Tsukune knew whatever the blonde wanted wasn't to hang out since Naruto, Datinet, Flameso, and hinself weren't friends but the human also, knew the blonde didn't come to chat and talk about school. With fear laced within the humans eyes he musters up the courage "N-N-N-Naruto...Wh-w-wh-what are you doing here?" asked the frighten Tsukune while trying to ignore the intense smell from the cuban cigar.

Naruto just sigh and blows some of the cigar smoke. He turn his attention to Tsukune and glares at him with his piercing blue eyes " we need to talk Tsukune-baka" ordered Naruto he then turns aroung but a upon not hearing foot steps the blonde turns around seeing Tsukune still not movie Naruto's eyes turn orange-yellow with his round pupils turning into slitted looking like a foxes eyes.

At feeling the piercing and yet horrifying fox eyes caused Tsukune to run out the door walking behind the Kistune of legend.

 **With Moka**

Inner Moka smirks at herself at telling her boyfriend to take her unlike her other half she didn't like to beat around the bush. If she wanted something she'll take what she wants and won't wait Inner Moka was so happy when Outer Moka stop liking Tsukune. She honestly hated his cowardliness and his inability to decide like for fucks sake choose already.

song play _**Denzel Curry - Ultimate**_

 _ **Verse 1]**_  
 _ **Great, eliminate like ElimiDate**_  
 _ **Hey, young boy had to penetrate**_  
 _ **Face, young boy done caught a case**_  
 _ **Bang, now his mama living with the pain**_  
 _ **Wait, doctor says he's gonna stay**_  
 _ **Let him get the senzu bean so he regenerate**_  
 _ **Now a nigga harder than the head of the state**_  
 _ **Denzel Curry is the new candidate**_

Inner Moka searches through her closet looking for something to wear on her and Naruto's next date. " **Uzumaki-kun took Outer on a date now it's my turn"** said Inner Moka smirking victorious but just as she was about decide the rosario lights.

"Inner how could you speak to Naruto-kun like that yelled" Moka.

As Inner Moka she scoffs at her innocent side "simple **Outer I don't like beating around the bush. Besides I already told you when you and Uzumaki-kun when on your date he will be taking me on a date. I don't know why you complaining at least with Uzumaki-kun you don't have to fight for his attention** " theorized Inner Moka while she did allow Outer to talk to Tsukune or what she likes to call him her blood blank.

 _ **Ultimate, alternate, you are the opposite**_  
 _ **Stop this shit, chop your esophagus**_  
 _ **Bitches be bopping it, bow down and popping it**_  
 _ **Dropping it in her esophagus**_  
 _ **She get so nasty, in public she classy**_  
 _ **Perhaps she is able to swallow it**_  
 _ **Girl, I can make you a star**_  
 _ **Then I put her ass on Apollo, bitch**_  
 _ **Bitch, I am ultimate, behold my awesomeness**_  
 _ **Narcissist, part time an arsonist**_

 _ **Ripping through cartilage, I am the hardest, bitch**_  
 _ **Wrap it up, put in sarcophagus**_  
 _ **Dearly departed, it's done when it started**_  
 _ **So now that I'm living so harmonious**_  
 _ **Feeling like Spartacus, Curry the ultimate**_  
 _ **I am the best, there's no politics, bitch, I'm ultimate**_  
 _ **Ultimate... bitch I'm**_

 _ **[Hook]**_  
 _ **I am the one, don't weigh a ton**_  
 _ **Don't need a gun to get respect up on the street**_  
 _ **Under the sun, the bastard son**_  
 _ **Will pop the Glock to feed himself and family**_  
 _ **By any means, your enemies my enemies**_  
 _ **We wet them up like a canteen**_  
 _ **The yellow tape surrounds the fate**_  
 _ **Don't have a face so now you late, open the gates**_

 _ **[Verse 2]**_  
 _ **Ultimate, infinite, flow is opium**_  
 _ **Open the internet, photosynthesis**_  
 _ **Put up parentheses, temporary**_  
 _ **Very scary if I feel like Dirty Harry**_  
 _ **Just might bust a bitch**_  
 _ **Never knew my life, but yet the question is**_  
 _ **Is he fake, is he real, what the message is**_  
 _ **Chop a bitch nigga up, I'ma sever it**_  
 _ **When I sever shit**_  
 _ **I kill 'em, no Kony, these niggas ain't homies**_  
 _ **Claim you the homie, I turn into Broly**_  
 _ **Dropping melodic, enter the cosmic**_  
 _ **Flow like a prophet, lyrical toxic**_  
 _ **Flow like a foreigner, I'm the torturer**_

If Inner Moka could see Moka's face she would see the pinknette crimson frantic blushing. "While I am happy I no longer have to fight for someone's attention. I just don't like the fact your rude and so demanding of Naruto-kun. I mean you should be nicer to him" said Moka but she squeaked out the last part hoping bot to anger her vampire self.

 _ **Out of South Florida, call the coroner**_  
 _ **Killed in the corridor, I'm the overlord**_  
 _ **Rhymes like a sorcerer, I'm an animorph**_  
 _ **Bitch, I'm a beast**_  
 _ **Nigga, you tell me who fucking with me**_  
 _ **K to the I to the N to the G**_  
 _ **Claim you the hottest, but I disagree**_  
 _ **Better love something than get a degree**_  
 _ **This for Lord Infamous so R.I.P**_  
 _ **Arrivederci, bitches looking thirsty, riding through the dirty**_  
 _ **Like it's mandatory, ending of the story**_

 _ **[Hook]**_  
 _ **I am the one, don't weigh a ton**_  
 _ **Don't need a gun to get respect up on the street**_  
 _ **Under the sun, the bastard son**_  
 _ **Will pop the Glock to feed himself and family**_  
 _ **By any means, your enemies my enemies**_  
 _ **We wet them up like a canteen**_  
 _ **The yellow tape surrounds the fate**_  
 _ **Don't have a face so now you late, open the gates - end song**_

Inner Moka groaned out " **ugh fine I won't be as demanding** " lied Inner Moka not that her pink counter part needs to know that " **Now that I calmed her down maybe I could I find what i'm looking for"** Inner Moka as she keeps searching she found clothes that Naruto bought for her She then grins showing a glint in her eye " **ooh what do we have here** " said Inner Moka in a mischievious tone.

Inner Moka finds a blue AC/DC jacket, a black Fooly Cooly shirt with Canti on it, she also finds a forever 21 leather jeans, and

Black Studded Goth Punk Rock Platform High Heel Shoes Lace Up Ankle Boots

she then searches for some accessories to go with her look. Inner Moka hums to herself " **now what else to wear**?" said Inner Moka running her hand through her silver-white hair suddenly a bright gleam hits her eyes forcing the beautiful to turn her head to her dresser she finds a Bat Headband Vampire Silver Halloween Gothic Victorian Head Piece and gold spiked bracelets similar to the bracelets Margot Robbie's Harley Quinn.

Inner Moka was happy with her choice she was even grateful for her Naruto getting hooked on AC/DC, The Pretty Little Reckless, The Pillows, Linkin Park, Gorillaz, Daft Punk, Green Day, The Beetles, Puffy Amiyumi, Kiss, and the Japanese rock band Aphasia and Scandal.

Inner Moka smirks to herself " **when Uzumaki-kun see's me wearing this he won't he won't be able to keep his eyes off of me** " said a smirking Inner Moka.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto leads Tsukune into the woods were he stops "this is good place" said Naruto as he thinks out he then places his hand on the ground bright red kanji writing appears surround the whole woods into a red dome.

Tsukune watches as the red dome disappears he looks up seeing a crow getting disintegrated once it touched the red invisible Dome "wh-wh-what do you want to talk about" asked a frighten Tsukune.

Naruto looks into the humans eyes he then grins widely "it's my specialty seals this my very creation Kyuubi Sealing Technique: impenetrable Dome of The King ( **Kyuubi Fuinjutsu:Ō no fukakaina dōmu)** as you can tell this dome traps everyone within it. And disintegrates anything that comes into contact with it but don't worry if you think i'm going to kill you you're wrong. I brought you out here so we can talk alone. Now..I want you to listen I want you to leave this school" ordered Naruto but it came out as a demand.

Out of all things Tsukune suspected he never truly excepted Naruto to tell him to go home "le-leave... Y-Yokaī Academy...but I can't" stuttered out Tsukune who's clearly afraid of Naruto and what he might do to him.

Naruto growls when the human refuse to do what he said "Tsukune this school isn't a place for you! Hell the only reason your even alive is because of the girls without them you know you would be good as dead. Plus none of the girls like you anyway they see you as a perverted-baka who can't decide if he wants the vampire, ice woman, succubus, or the kid witch which in my opinion is disgusting that you were perving on a twelve year old kid" said Naruto glaring at the human.

Tsukune blushes in embarrassment at being caught he honestly couldn't decide. Before Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet he was planning on seeing which he wants and let the girls down he doesn't have feelings for them but sadly for the foolish human that didn't worked out when Naruto and his friends arrive taking each girl which left Tsukune jealous and envious he was specially envious he was able to get Inner Moka to like him and he knew Jnner Moka only saved him cause she saw him as a snack. Tsukune stares at the blonde staring at Kistune "Your wrong! I wasn't perving on Yukari and I wasn't leading the girls on" lied Tsukune.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the obvious eyes before glaring at Tsukune he unleash killer intent causing the human to fall on his ass Naruto snarls at the terrified "I don't care for you stupid excuses now listen you fuckin' idiot you will leave Youkai Academy a member from the Kistune is after all you he knows you're human and he'll do anything to prove it even hurt innocents" said Naruto Tsukune is shocked at hearing another Kistune is not just at Yokuai but after him. It then hit Tsukune this Kistune would hurt his friends if he doesn't leave.

Naruto smiles upon seeing the realization on Tsukune face "good you relies it. The Kistune that's after you is Kuyo a cold, sadistic bastard who enjoys causing people pain. He's suppose to preserve the peace at the school but he abuses that power now listen you have two choices. One stay here and allow your friends to suffer because of you and most likely die by Kuyo's hands or the second choice is is to leave the school and avoiding your friends to suffer. But if you do choose the first one Kuyo won't kill you but I will" threaten Naruto with his blue eyes turning orange-yellow he then raises his hand and his hand is encase in bright yellow flames.

Naruto then trails his finger down on Tsukune head leaving a burn scar "I will not allow you to selfishly endanger my girlfriend and friends if I have to kill you to save them I will. Now be smart for once and pack within the next two hours you better be gone or I'll kill you dattebayo" said Naruto he then walks away dropping the barrier leaving Tsukune who's pissed his pants.

Tsukune get's up and runs back to his room and pack to leave Youkai Naruto then opens a portal he walks through it and he's at Moka's door. Naruto knocks on the door he doesn't have to wait long for Inner Moka to open it she smirks at seeing her boyfriend. She grabs Naruto by his blazer pulls him and locks the door Inner Moka licks her lips " **Now to claim my prize dear boyfriend"** said Inner Moka in sultry tone she grabs Naruto's whiskered face open her mouth showing off her vampiric fangs Inner Moka the beautiful Vampire digs her fangs into Naruto's neck drinking his delicious blood.

Inner Moka moans in excitement as she drinks her boyfriend's blood; his blood honestly tasted better than that idiot Tsukune as she sucks his blood her cheeks turn red. Naruto chuckles at Inner Moka eagerness at sucking his blood he then smirks seeing her blush "Ahh is the big bad vamp blushing how un-coming for a proud vampire" teased Naruto.

When Naruto's hot voice hit Inner Moka's neck it send chills down her spine causing her to moan into his neck but upon hearing the comment growls in anger she pulls away and playfully slaps across his arm she then crosses her arms causing her breast to bounce " **don't let it go to your head. I'll only allow you and Outer see me blush got it Uzumaki-kun** " said Inner Moka looking up to her boyfriend she then stares at his rough yet kissable lips upon seeing her staring at his his lips. Naruto smirks seeing where her attention is he grabs her smooth skin smirking at her he then brings his lips to her.

The warrior vampire moans into his lip she wraps her arms around his neck bringing him closer Naruto wraps his arms around Inner Moka waist bringer closer to him with her D-cup size breast smashing against the blonde. She moans and squirms with her body against Naruto's warm body " **This is life. Oh my God Uzumaki-kun is such a great kisser!** " thought Inner Moka she tightens her grip on Naruto and he lowers his hands cupping the blood sucker's plum ass causing said blood sucker to purr in excitement.

With Naruto's hands on her plum ass he lifts her Inner Moka unconscionably wraps her strong sexy legs around Naruto moves her delighted " **I think I might fall for him"** thought Inner Moka as Naruto walks towards her bed Naruto then falls backwards having his back it the soft bed Inner Moka then straddles Naruto she licks his lips demanding for entrance. Naruto opens his mouth allowing his vampire girlfriend access both Kistune and Vampire explore each other mouths.

Naruto sucks on her tongue causing the silvernette to moan "God this woman is amazing well, both are amazing" thought Naruto he ten grabs onto her plum ass squeezing it making Inner Moka purr and moan into his mouth while the two make out Inner Moka's blushes crimson. While the two make out Moka is fuming at the scene she knew both her and Inner are the same person but she couldn't help but be envious of of them kissing.

"Ooooh Inner! why couldn't that be me" complained Moka but she knew she wasn't that bold she would probably pass out if her and Naruto made out.

Inner Moka skillfully uses her tongue to probe Naruto's mouth " **Uzumaki-kun is mine! I won't let anyone take him from me if they to I'll fuckin' kill them"** thought darkly daring any of the females at school of trying to take her Naruto before she could enjoy the make out session with her blonde Kistune she felt the need which air. If Inner Moka could she would want this kiss to last but she needed oxygen and she bet the same with Naruto. Both Naruto and Inner Moka separated from each other with Inner Moka still straddling Naruto's lap Inner Moka pants heavily with a deep blush with a daze and lusting look gazes at Naruto and soon relies he to his pant and has a deep blush. " **That was fuckin' amazing Uzumaki-kun"** panted Inner Moka giving Naruto a seductive look.

Naruto with his hands still on her ass smirk "does this mean your gonna claim me" teased Naruto causing Inner Moka to blush in embarrassment.

She shakes her head negatively " **don't tempt me. As much as I want to Outer wouldn't like it we may be different people but we share the same body. But claiming you does sound entertaining "** suggested Inner Moka smirking at him as she unconsciously licks her lip she then forward staring it Naruto's blue eyes she then places her tongue on his neck and slowly licks Naruto's neck causing him to squirm and moan in pleasure Inner Moka grins at this. "Two can play at that game" thought Naruto he then licks Moka's neck and trail his tongue to her jawline Naruto then nibbles on her neck causing her to moan in pleasure the sound of her blush cause her to gain chills down her spine.

Naruto pulls back staring into her eyes Inner Moka stares at him he then licks her nose causing her to giggle. "Two can play at that game" grinned Naruto "but I must say Moka-chan hearing you giggle sounds beautiful" said Naruto he then loses his grin and a serious tone "but enough playing you know you and everyone is in danger right" said Naruto.

Inner Moka sigh running her hand through her silvernette hair she nods " **yeah the public safety commission if after Outer and her friends but i'm not sure why"** trailed on she then looks at Naruto noticing he has an "I-know-something-you-don't-look" Inner Moka then gains a deadpanned look. " **You know don't you** " stated Inner Moka.

Naruto nods his head he then rolls Inner Moka on the side of the bed sitting up with his legs crossed Naruto runs his hand through his blonde spikey hair "The leader of the Public Safety Commission is Kuyo he's a member of the Kistune clan he's after Tsukune" saod Naruto shocking both Mokas "but I told Tsukune to leave or Kuyo will kill him I even threaten him he should be gone within two hours he will do anything to get hus way even torture the innocent" said Naruto.

Moka couldn't believe this Kuyo Kistune dhe may not like him nut she didn't want him dead. Inner Moka growled somehow Tsukune in danger them. " **But we won't stop just because Tsukune left huh** " asked Inner Moka.

Naruto nods his head "even with Tsukune-baka out of the way he still going to attack you guys cause he doesn't care even if Tsukune left he still see's the newspaper club as a threat" stated Naruto.

Inner Moka raised her eyebrow from what she could tell he wasn't explaining everything " **Uzumaki-kun you have a plan don't you** " asked Inner Moka.

Naruto nods his head he then smirks "you bet cha knowing Kuyo the arrogant asshat he is. He'll most likely try to strike first capturing you girls and torturing you for information about Tsukune and do yo torture you cause he loves to. But my plan is attacking his base you see Kuyo wouldn't except you guys to attack his village" stated Naruto.

Inner Moke raised her eyebrow at Naruto giving giving him a questionable gaze " **are you sure that's a smart idea I mean I maybe be able to take them on but I don't know about Yukari, Kurumu, or Mizore"** stated Inner.

Naruto just smirks in normal cases I would say you guys are boned but I manage to get Ruby and Ginei to join our fight but seem to forget Vamp-hime Flameso, Datinet, and I will be joining you" said Naruto in a cool collected tone.

Inner Moka grins darkly " **and I suposed I shouldn't turn back to Outer correct Uzumaki-kun?** " asked Inner Moka.

Naruto nods his hand staring into her crimson eyes "yeah it would be dangerous if you changed back. And that bastard doesn't know I even changed the rosary" said a smirking Naruto.

Inner Moka then get's up from the bed " **So, what we waiting for?"** asked Inner Moka turning her head looking at her boyfriend Naruto just smirked at his blood thirsty vampire girl.

"Calm down 're waiting for someone" said Naruto Inner Moka raised an eyebrow at the comment but she did enjoyed his nickname for her suddenty they hear knocking Inner Moka raises her eyebrow narrowing her eyes as her boyfriend grins at her she opens the door abd to her shock Yukari with a large bag is standing infront of her door step. " **What the hell are you doing"** asked Inner Moka.

The young witch ignores the silvernette vampire runs past her she smiles widely at Naruto "big bro! I missed you!" exclaimed Yukari droppung her bags and jumping to Naruto. Naruto smiles at his little sister figure he opens his arms hugging the small witch he then rubs her scalp she rubs her head against his chest.

Naruto laughs smiling down at the little girl "I missed you to Yukari-chan" said Naruto. Jumping at Naruto he smiles at his sister figure Naruto catches the young witch massaging her scalp she rubs her head into Naruto's chest. He then looks at Inner Moka noticing her jealous yet envious face "jealousy is strong with this one" thought Naruto with a smirk, if he could see Moka's face he would see her jealous and pouting face wishing she was in her boyfriends arms snuggling to his lean and muscular chest.

Inner Moka growls at the scene. She knew Yukari and Naruto saw each other like siblings unlike Tsukune who saw the little girl in a perverted way. But that didn't mean she wasn't jealous since she wanted ti feel his tone and muscular arms she let's out a cough gaining Naruto's and Yukari's attention. " **Yukari What are you doing here"** ordered Inner Moka glaring at the young witch with her arms crossed under her breast while tapping her foot glaring at the young witch.

Yukari starts tremble in front of Inner Moka she and the rest of the girls didn't really know Inner Moka since the only time they saw her was fighting so they didn't really know her. It also didn't help that Inner Moka was quite intimidating and if she had to be honest she found Inner Moka's crimson eyes scary and she always gave off this blood thirsty vibe. "um, big bro Naruto said I should come over since the Safety Committee might come after me since i'm an easy target. I agree with big bro since I notice i'm an easy target and unlike you, Kurumu-chan, and Mizore-chan I don't have someone who usually spends time in my room and I don't have someone powerful with me so, i'm here" grinned Yukari.

Inner Moka nod her head in an understanding tone " **but why not go to Ruby's room?"** asked Inner Moka with her eyebrow raised she thought of all the people's room she would either choose Ruby or her Naruto.

Yukari rubbed the back of her hair giggling nervously something that she seen Naruto does "I would've went to Ruby-sempai room but..ehehe, I have no idea where here room is" said Yukari blushing nervously.

Moka giggled "wow if her hair was blonde and she had blue eyes I would think she's Naruto-kun's little sister" thought Moka finding a nervous Yukari cute.

Inner Moka just clicked her tongue " **and what we're going to leave her here alone while we're fighting"** asked Inner Moka she knew Naruto wouldn't just leave Yukari here unguarded while they're fighting, that just isn't the type of person he is since he cares for her and he will never endanger her.

Naruto turn his attention to his girlfriend while still massaging Yukari's scalp "your right that's why, i'm going to try a new technique I've been working on" said Naruto he get's off the bed making both Inner Moka and Yukari wondered about his new technique seeing both girl giving him a questioning look. He then puts his hand in a tiger seal hand sign " **Flame Clone"** yelled Naruto black cloud poofs into existence when the cloud disappears both girls are greeted to another.

Both girls are left shocked "w-w-w-wow big bro...that's awesome!" yelled Yukari staring at the clone the clone smirks at her and she smirks back "wow this is so, cool bro. Bout is he exactly" asked Yukari.

Naruto looks towards his sister figure and smirks at her "This is my **Flame Clone** it's a technique that allows me to create a clone with my own flames the only way to destroy it is causing serious damage" said Naruto.

" **So, while we're fightig this clone will watch Yukari?** " asked Inner Moka Naruto nods she then smirks sher grabs Naruto's arm leading both of them outside she honestly was looking for a good fight and she couldn't wait any longer. She turn her head facing the clone and smirks to him " **you clone watch her while Uzumaki-kun and myself fight"** ordered Inner Moka the clone gave salute.

Yukari then looks at the clone "so what are we going to do now that Naruto-Ani and Inner-san gone to fight Kuyo?" asked Yukari looking at the clone with curious eyes.

the clone smirked at the little witch "Wanna play Dead or Alive 5" grinned the clone, Yukari grins back at the clone nodding her head.

 **With Flameso, Ruby, Ginei, Kurumu, Datinet, and Mizore**

Each of the monsters are standing in front of the Safety Committee's building they each had a determination look except for Flameso and Datinet who are smirking darkly. Datinet has his arms crossed glaring at the building while Flameso in bouncing on the balls of his feet shaking in anticipation and excitement Flameso looks towards Gin and smirks to the werewolf "you know wolf it ain't to late to back out...if your scared" teased Flameso.

Gin glares at Flameso crossing his arm snorts at the phoenix "hell no I ain't backing down. These bastards cause so much pain and there's no way i'm letting them get away with it" said Gin having his teeth turn into canine-like fangs.

Ruby and Mizore smiled at this, while Flameso, Datinet, and Kurumu grinned "That's what I wanted to hear" grinned Naruto with a blood thirsty look in his eyes Flameso honestly wanted to storm in and kill every single monster within that building but he had to wait for Naruto and Inner Moka to arrive "ugh where the hell are they! I want to fight already!I'm so bored I know damn well Datinet is bored. Probably bored out of his mind" thought Flameso as the male phoenix complains about being bored he can't help but wonder where the hell his best friend is and his vampire girlfriend.

But it seem like a certain female ravenette witch decide to voice everyone's question where is the blonde Kistune and silvernette vampire. Ruby looks towards everyone "um, does anyone know where Naruto-san and Inner-san is?" asked Ruby everyone shakes their head negatively she then sighs "I wondered where they can be?" thought out loud.

Flameso then smirks widely "there here" grinned Flameso and just like Flameso said a portal appeared, Naruto and Inner Moka walked out. Flameso smirks at them "about time your fuckin' here I was getting impatient" said Flameso.

Naruto just wave off his best friend "i'm here now, now let's start the assault. Oh and everyone slice and dice" said Naruto grinning at his friends each grin.

Ruby smiles she pulls out her wand, as a witch, Ruby uses a more intricate staff of sorts than Yukari's immature wand. This staff appears to be slightly larger than an ordinary wand but much smaller than a full blown staff with a metal-like handle and a purple gem in the center of the loop made by the staff's body. Kurumu then transforms into her succubus form, she has purple wings and tail, as well as long fingernails and claws. Gin transforms into a werewolf, his appearance changes to that of an anthropomorphic wolf. Miziore transforms but,her appearance does not change when she transforms into a Yuki-Onna, however her hands become wrapped in ice, becoming ice claws. Sometimes her hair also transforms to ice. Datinet transform into his baskerville form, Flameso tranforms into his phoenix form his body is covered in red,white,yellow, and blue flames he changes size to 7'10 feet tall, and he had flaming wings that are 6 feet long.

Naruto transform his eyes changed from blue to Orange his pupils becomes slitted, the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble the trigram, and the chakra shroud's shape alters to resemble a full-length haori, Naruto's hair changed resembling that of a fox ears, and at the end of his haori, it also resemble nine tails, even is amazed at Naruto's true form " **Sooo, hot..."** thought Inner Moka every other girl had the same thought.

Naruto smirks at everyone he turn his attention to Flameso and Datinet "how about you to knock on their door" said Naruto.

Both Flameso and Datinet nod their head smirking Datinet opens his mouth Flameso raises his hand pointing at the building " Blaze and Dark Technique: Burning Quartz ( **Blaze y Técnica Oscuro: La quema de cuarzo** ) yelled Flameso and Datinet. Datinet shots multiple onyx balls and Flameso shots three gold flames at creating a huge flaming chain of darkness and fire. When the attack hits the build a huge explosion of darkness and flames erupted from the body both Datinet and Flameso made a whistle sound or in Datinet's case a growled " **I think we got their attention"** grinned Datinet causing Gin and Ruby to shake in fear at seeing his true form Datinet's Baskerville form is truly something from a nightmare.

Hell Ruby still found his form scary, Ruby and everyone turn their attention to the burning building seeing the members of the safety committee that survived and Kuyo with his clothes burnt he has scowl glaring at the people who dare attack the safety committee "You bastards you'll pay for that! If you idiots want to die so soon." said Kuyo he then smirks evilly showing his fangs he then transform into his battle form "kill them!" yelled Kuyo the rest of the safety committee charged at the newspaper club while Gin, Kurumu, Mizore, Flameso, and Datinet charged at them with intent to kill the bastards for attempting to control the school and killing innocent monster.

Naruto and Inner Moka stood behind watching as Kuyo walked to them Naruto and Kuyo glare at each other. Naruto smirked at Kuyo " **So, this is Kuyo, you've been talking about. Your right about he looks like he has a stick up his ass"** said a smirking Inner Moka she then grins at seeing the angry Kuyo.

Kuyo grits his teeth at the insult "shut your mouth blood sucker!" growled Kuyo he turn his attention to Naruto he then smirks "but imust feel honor that you Naruto would transform just to fight me" grinned Kuyo believing he can both Naruto and Inner Moka.

Naruto just scoffs at his fellow Kistune "don't kid your self the only reason why I transform was to show you you ain't on my level Kuyo-Shōnen fakku ( **fuck boy** ), but the reason why i'm in this form is because this will be the last thing before I savagely kill you scum. But you should know your nothing but trash but trash will always be trash no matter what" threaten Naruto in a dark tone while releasing killing intent. Inner Moka blushes at his cold side if they weren't in the face of the enemy she would kiss him and probably claim her hot blonde boyfriend.

Kuyo just scoffs at the head of the Kistune clan "that's where your wrong Naruto-teme I will kill you" growled Kuyo Naruto just scoffed at Kuyo. Naruto raise his hand and point his finger at Kuyo.

Naruto smirked at Kuyo " **Whirling Wind Gaze** ( Viento Torbellino Gaze)" said Naruto, the blonde Uzumaki shots three wind arrow blast at Kuyo hitting the cruel kistune in hist chest sending him flying away. Naruto turns to Inner Moka both nod their head at each other they both run up at Kuyo who still hasn't stop flying.

Inner Moka jumps in the air and drop kicks him in the face causing Kuyo to cough blood he glares at Inner Moka angrily " **Kitsunebi** _(Fox Fire)"_ yelled Kuyo _as hr shots Inner Moka with his yokai flame she falls back and glares at him. She disappears shocking Kuyo he narrows his eyes he looked left raise his hand catching Inner Moka he then tightrns his grip. "Your strong Moka, but i'm stronger" taunted Kuyo encases his fist in fire "now die vampire **Fire Fist"** yelled Kuyo but before he could burn her face off._

 _Naruto runs at Kuyo he springs him self off the ground going for corkscrew kick "watch out lil' bitch **Fox Flame Kick** (_ Kitsune-en kikku) yelled Naruto nailing Kuyo in the chest breaking five of his ribs.

Kuyo growls at Naruto in hate "son of a bitch **Vortex of Fire"** yelled Kuyo shooting, Kuyō unleashes a swift surge of Yōki, which is then drawn to the tips of his tails, and generates a swirling array of five fireballs, with a central orb circled by four smaller ones.

Naruto smirks at this he open his mouth "let's see who's flames are greater mine or your trash **Almighty Fox Godly Flame of Shinning Light (** Kagayaku hikari no zen'nō Fokkusu keiken'na-en) yelled Naruto, Naruto shots a giant gold flaming fox (think od when madara used hid fire jutsu pn the Shinobi Alliance ) the giant fox over whelms Kuyo's own attack and burns Kuyo wasn't the only one in the line of fire. His subordinates also got turn to ash from the intense heat.

 **With Flameso**

Flameso is staring down at a serpent like creature, the serpent has the tail of a snake but the upper body of a muscular man. Next to the serpent creature is monster who looks like Mathayus from the Scorpion King, next to him was a giant red troll with a spiked club, and next to the troll was a female blue gobin. The female goblin smirked at Flameso "give up bird boy your out number" said in an arrogant yet cocky tone.

Flameso just grinned at this "out number yes. But out match not even green goblin" taunted Flameso.

The troll growled at being looked down on, he swung his giant club smashing Flameso all of them cheered at killing Flameso. But their cheering soon died diwn when they notice Flameso lifting the club he smirks at the troll.

Flameso raises his right arm and punches the club once he punches the club it splits in half. Flameso grins at this "you know. I've aching for a battle" said Flameso he then rushes at the troll punching the giant un the chest " **Phoenix Fist** (Fenikkusu ken)" whispered Flaneso a large flaming bird head rockets through the Troll's chest causing the troll to cough out blood Flameso looked imoress at the fact the troll is still alive "so you still git some fight in you" stated Flameso.

Flameso rolls left dodging the acid blast aim dor his head, he turns around and his greeted to the 9 foot tall snake creature angrily "damn bird i'll kill you" said the serpent in deep death like voice. The laege serpent charges at Flameso with intent of ending the phoenix's life. He then slashes at Flameso tryung to ripped open his throat Flameso dodges right avoiding the attack.

The serpent slashes again with quick fury strikes unfortunately for the snake, Flameso avoids all the strikes. Flameso backflip behind the snake while being in mid air Flameso gives the serpent a side kick to the head cracking the serpents jaw. The serpent hits the hard ground he then growls in anger. The snake wraps its tail around Flameso leg but Flameso pulls his leg back sending the serpent towards him when the serpent reaches him Flameso grabs onto the serpents face and slam him hard in the ground.

Shadow appears behind Flameso, the phoenix smirks he turns around raising both hands "Shinning Nova Spiral Vortex ( **Shainingu novu~asupairaru uzu** ) Flameso gathers yokai energy into both of his fist encasing them into light yokai energy. Fkameso fires the swirling beam of yokai blast at the trolls torso is then obliterated "and then there were three" stated Flameso.

The three monsters glared in anger at Flameso the scorpion charges at Flameso with the untent to piece his chest with his pinchers but Flameso flies up in the air avoiding the goblin and the serpent fire a blast of fire and acid but Flaneso disappears appearing behind both the serpent and Goblin Flameso grabs both of their faces and melts them. He then glares at the serpent "yahoo go! Babe" yelled Kurumu who's jump down next to her boyfriend.

Flameso smirks had his bluenette girlfriend "had fun babe?" asked Flameso Kurumu blushes at his phoenix form finding him even hotter.

With a dark blush across her cheeks she nods her head "yeah babe I and Mizore just got done finishing some of the goins off I use my charm to make them kill their friends while Mizore froze them. Mizore is helping Datinet so, I thoight why not help my Flameso-koi" said Kurumu.

Flameso smirks at this "okay if you want to help follow my lead" asked Flameso Kurumu nods to her boyfriend Flameso and Kurumu flies towards the serpent they each give the snake a powerful corkscrew punch catching the snake off guard they fly around behind him they both fly flow puching the snake off the ground and in the air.

They them give the snake thrust kick sending him even higher they then savagely give a fury of punches and kicks which are blinding fast the snake coughs out blood feeling as if his organs have been turned inside out they both fly above him they grab each other hands they then start spinning looking like a flaming drill "Ascendance from Heaven ( **Tengoku kara no yūse** i)" yelled Flameso and Kurumu. Once come in contact with the snake they pierce right through him they then fly to the ground. Flameso looks at Gin and Ruby seeing they've taken care of the mosters he then turn to his girlfriend "seems like the only one left is Kuyo he'll soon be dead" stated Flameso he then turns off his phoenix mode and hugs Kurumu from behind nibbling on her neck "how about after this is all over we can go on a date" whispered Flameso sending chills down the succubus back Kurumu nods her head.

 **With Naruto and Inner Moka vs Kuyo**

Naruto is grinning at Kuyo who's eye is closed, one hand, and has three tails. Naruto who has Kuyo ripped off tail throws it at Kuyo. Inner Moka smirks darkly at Kuyo she has a couple burns and bruises. "aww is the wittle pup mad. Well don't worry you'll die very soon. Moka let's go!" yelled Naruto.

Inner Moka nods her head and then smirks " **right let's kill this fucker** " growled Inner Moka. Her and Naruto charge at Kuyo Naruto gives Kuyo a viscous right hook forcing Kuyo teeth to fall out, Inner Moka charges with her knee she slams her knee into his face causing the three tailed Kistune to choke on his own blood this attack broke his nose, She grabs his head with both hands and brings his head down and viciously kneeing Kuyo she could hear his jaw cracking at brute force of the attack.

This also left Kuyo in a daze both Naruto and Inner Moka to the opportunity to give Kuyo the hands and the worst beating of his life, Inner moka sends quick fast devastating punches and kicks to his rib cage completely destroying it. While Inner Moka destroys his rib cage, Naruto was punching Kuyo cracking his back Inner Moka pulls back her leg focusing her vampric yokai into her leg and Naruto pulls back his fist encasing his fist in Kistune yokai " **Vampiric Death Hell/ Kyuubi: Almighty Judgement of Doom** (Kyūketsu-shi jigoku/ Kyuubi: Do~ūmu no zen'nō hanketsu) yelled both Kistune and vampire swung their attack on the daze Kuyo when both fist and leg connected with Kuyo it caused a huge yokai explosion of kistune fire and Vampiric dark energy.

Once the explosion dies down they see Kuyo with third degrees burned and half of his face burnt off Kuyo glares he raises his hand and throws a fire ball at the two Inner Moka charges at the fire ball and kicks it back Kuyo causing him to fall on the ground. Kuyo pants from the vicious beating he'd gotten from Naruto and Inner Moka he then grits his teeth in hatred "no, this can't happen I won't die! Not here! Not now" yelled Kuyo angry and a hint of fear, who still can't comprehend at how he's loosing.

Naruto glared t Kuyo he raise his hand forming his favorite move Rasengan "Well tough titties bitch! this is your end you're going to die here and now But you should feel lucky your the first person coming to use this technique on" said Naruto, the blonde Kistune gathers fire yokai into his Rasengan turning into a miniature sun Naruto charges at Kuyo with his new Rasengan, Naruto slams his rasengan on Kuyo's face "This is my brand new technique **Fire Rasengan** (Kasai Rasengan) dattebayo" yelled Naruto the fire rasengan the flaming sphere grinds Kuyo's face Kuyo is then rocketed to the destroyed building. When the fire rasengan hits the building a huge dome of fire releases burning and incinerating everything.

As the fire dies down leaves a giant crater leaving nothing in site everyone is shocked at Naruto technique each of them happy he's on there side. Gin smiles at the death of the cruel fox "we did it. We did it!" yelled a happy Gin he then collapse on the floor from the intense fight Kurumu lays her head against Flameso's arms. Mizore lays her head on Datinet's lap they had suddenly they hearing cheering everyone turn around seeing all the students.

"Yahoo way to go Naruto" yelled a student.

"Datinet you kick ass" yelled a female student.

"Gin-sempai you're the man" yelled a student

"Flameso you rock man" yelled a female student.

"Your our hero Naruto" yelled another student.

" Hell yeah your the man" yelled a student.

"Big Bro Naruto you killed his butt" said Yukari with the flame clone next to her.

"you guys rocked" yelled some students.

"Flameso, Datinet, Naruto have my baby!" yelled few of the female students this angered Inner Moka, Outer Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore face turn red with anger. Mizore get's up from Datinet's lap and makes out with him forcing her tongue into his mouth but Datinet welcome it. Kurumu grabbed the back of Flameso's red locks and pull him downs smashing her lips against his. Inner Moka grabs Naruto's face makes out with her boyfriend she pulls away licking the saliva she smirks at Naruto " **I think someone wants to see you Naruto-kun"** said Inner Moka in a seductive tone she digs in her pocket takes off her rosary and clips it back on sealing away her vampire self she turns to Outer Moka.

The pinknette tackles Naruto catching him off guard she buries her head into his neck "I was so worried about you Naruto-kun...I-I thought you'll get hurt facing Kuyo-san" said Moka with tears running down her beautiful face.

Naruto pulls Moka away and carcasses her cheek with his hand he looks into her green eyes "Moka-chan don't worry i'm here. So, there's no need to cry okay" asked Naruto in soothing tone. She nods her head staring at Naruto lips she then captures Naruto's lip with her own to say the kiss was incredible would be an understatement it was awesome. it felt like a bunch of fireworks had just been set off. Both Naruto and Moka pull away feeling the need for air she then smiles sweetly at Naruto with her cheeks crimson she launches at Naruto again but not at his lips but for his neck. This caused an outrage from the female population of school.

A week has gone by and everything has gone back to normal now that Safety Public Committee is destroyed, the only thing that has changed is Tsukune is no longer at Yokai Academy. Naruto, Datinet, and Flameso walk in class and they are greeted to their girlfriends. Kurumu jumps o Flameso he catches his bluenette girlfriend "baby I missed you" exclaimed a cheerful.

Mizore hugs Datinet from behind how she appeared behind him no one knows "boyfriend I missed you" said Mizore.

Moka hugs Naruto she then sucks his blood "having some quick breakfast ain't we" said Naruto Moka pulls away and buries her face in Naruto's chest, yep a normal day at a school for monsters and made by monsters.

* * *

 ** _Snake_ _Empire_ _poll_**

 _ **Menma x Viola - 21**_

 _ **Menma x Boa Hancock -**_ _ **19**_

 _ **Menma x Nojiko -**_ _ **19**_

 _ **Menma x Princess Shirahoshi -**_ _ **19**_

 _ **Menma x Jewelry Bonney -**_ _ **19**_

 _ **Menma x Persona -**_ _ **15**_


End file.
